Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing additional behavior in association with copy and paste operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated content tracking and conversion.
Related Art
Computer software applications have copy and paste operations that allow users of the software applications to move text either from one place to another within an application or file, or to move the text from one application or file to another. To move the text, a user highlights the text to be copied and invokes the copy operation. The copy operation traditionally places the text to be copied into a memory location known as a clipboard. The paste operation moves the text from the clipboard to a location selected by the user within the same or another application or file.
Short cut keys, such as CTRL-C and CTRL-V, have been used to allow keystroke entry of copy and paste operations, respectively. Alternatively, the copy and paste functions may be invoked by menu-based selection of the respective functions.